Abbey Gordon
}}| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Portrayed by: Candice Accola |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Godly Parent | Minerva |- | Mortal Parent | Jason Gordon |- | Age | 16 |- | Grey |- | Hair Color | Auburn |- | Height | 5'5 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Roman, Camp Jupiter |- | Status | Alive |- | Weapon(s) | N/A |- | Born | San Francisco, CA |- | Quests | N/A |- |} Basics *Original character *Fifteen years old *Unclaimed Demigod *Daughter of Minerva *Character Facebook Page *AU Fanfic Background Abbey Gordon was born and raised in San Francisco, living with her father, Jason Gordon. Whenever Abbey would ask her father about her mother, who's name she didn't know, her father seemed to draw back, and sometimes even get angry. He refused to answer Abbey's questions and eventually, Abbey accepted it and stopped asking as often. Every once in a while however, she couldn't resist and an argument would most likely start. Through her school years, Abbey would hardly call herself smart, especially with dyslexia, but she gave her best shot, even if it almost always resulted in a C or lower. In school she had a few close friends, and she normally stayed out of trouble, but every now and then, she couldn't help but get in a fight. Abbey tried to live her life with a positive attitude, but if someone started threatening one of her friends, Abbey's temper sometimes got the best of her. Then one day, Abbey's life changed forever. A police officer showed up on Abbey's doorstep, telling her that her father had been killed by a drunk driver. Abbey was heartbroken. After the funeral, social services wanted to send her to a foster home, and she was still too much in shock to protest. She said nothing for weeks. She hardly ate, hardly slept, she lived in a shell. Her foster family was nice, but Abbey refused to let them into her heart. She wouldn't let anyone replace her dad, and she still has trouble trusting people. When she turned 15, Abbey ran away from her foster home, venturing from city to city, but always being drawn back to her hometown. Camp Jupiter Getting to Camp Jupiter Abbey had been on the run for a little over a year, wandering across the US, when she found herself in San Francisco, her hometown, looking for the camp that Lupa had told her of. She was walking down the street of one of the lesser populated areas of the city, when she bumped into Jack Copperfield. Literally. The two started talking, when suddenly a cyclops came running after them. They ran, leading it away from people who could be hurt while they dealt with it, and then were joined by Brian Wood, who helped them take care of the cyclops. Afterwards, Jack and Brian, after dropping hints about Lupa and Camp Jupiter, picked up a Mustang that belonged to Clancy Ward, and drove towards Camp Jupiter. Along the way, a harpy attacked the Mustang, and in an attempt to kill it, Jack crashed the Mustang into the wall of the Caldecott Tunnel, where Clancy was on guard duty. After Abbey regained consciousness, she found three letters of recommendation in her pocket, one of which was signed by her father, who'd died a year ago. Knowing she'd need the letters later, Abbey held on to them, holding back tears, like she always did whenever her father came up. As she was helped to her feet, Clancy punched Jack for wrecking his car. Jack fell into a PTSD episode, and Clancy had to carry him into Camp, while Brian carried Abbey. Run in with Jack While walking around, a couple of days after getting to Camp Jupiter, Abbey came to the Fields of Mars and spotted the Son of Jupiter himself, Jack Copperfield. After observing his practice technique, Jack turned to surprisingly see Abbey standing there. She asked to join him and they had two sparring sessions, the first ending in Jack's victory, and the second was "a tie", but it was more in favor of Abbey. As they laid on the ground, in exhaustion, Jack began to open up to Abbey about his condition. War Games (Camp Jupiter w/ Camp Half-Blood) Performance Summary *Place: 7th (Overall) and 4th (Team Fulminis) *Total Points: 57 *Wins/Losses: 3-3 *Team: Team Fulminis - First and Second Cohorts *Cohort: Second *Rank: Probatio *Roman Identifaction (appicable during time, if possible): SPQR Match Peformance *Win vs. Geordi Averill (10-9) *Bye *Bye *Bye *Bye *Loss vs. Amidala Weinberg (7-9) *Loss vs. Darrien Peake (8-9) *Win vs. Edward Nelson (12-7) *Loss vs. Carolina Westfield (9-13) *Win vs. Jack Copperfield (12-10) (Jack in Fatigued Condition at This Point) Awards Recieved *'Lover's Quarrel '- Face off against a person you have a love interest in (Jack Copperfield) *'Argument, Won '- For defeating someone you have a love interest in (Jack Copperfield) *'30 Point Mark '- For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (57 Total) *'40 Point Mark '- For winning 40 points or more in a single tournament (57 Total) *'50 Point Mark '- For winning 50 points or more in a single tournament (57 Total) First Novice Invitational Performance Summary *Place: 7th (Overall) *Total Points: 30 *Wins/Losses: 2-2 *Cohort: Second *Rank: Probatio *Roman Identification (applicable during time, if possible): SPQR, symbol of Minerva Match Performance *Win vs. Amidala Weinberg (10-7) *Loss vs. Mark Coll (9-10) (Moved to Lower Bracket) *Win vs. Jack Copperfield (12-11) *Loss vs. Savannah del Rosario (9-12) (Out of Tournament) Awards Recieved *'Lover's Quarrel '- Face off against a person you have a love interest in (Jack Copperfield) *'Argument, Won '- For defeating someone you have a love interest in (Jack Copperfield) *'Grudge Match' - Face someone you had previously faced in another tournament (Amidala Weinberg, Jack Copperfield) *'... With a Vengeance' - Defeat someone you had previously faced (Amidala Weinberg, Jack Copperfield) *'Avenger '- For defeating someone that had beaten you in a previous tournament (Amidala Weinberg) *'30 Point Mark '- For winning 30 points or more in a single tournament (40 Total) *'40 Point Mark '- For winning 40 points or more in a single tournament (40 Total) Recommendation(s) - 2 #Winning Match as Probatio - (Amidala Weinberg) #Winning Match as Probatio - (Jack Copperfield) On Olympian RPG *'January 28th, 2012' - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Has an idea that Jack Copperfield might have feelings for her, and she might have some in return. Friends *Jack Copperfield - Son of Jupiter *Brian Wood - Son of Bellona *Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) *Mark Coll - Son of Pluto *Amidala Weinberg - Daughter of Pluto *Sutton Parker - Daughter of Khione Family *Annabeth Chase - Abbey's Greek half-sister. Since Annabeth is Greek, she and Abbey have never met. *Chloe Everdeen - Abbey's Greek Half-sister. Abbey and Chloe have never met. *Brielle Mercier - Another of Abbey's Greek half-sisters. Abbey and Brielle have never met. *Mckenna Grant - Abbey's Greek half-sister. She and Abbey have never met. Signature http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120208171646/olympianrpg/images/1/1e/Abbey_avatar.jpg Threads *'Welcome to a New Reality' *'Memories: New and Old' *'Thrown To The Wolves' *'The Sister, The Brother, and The Wise' *'Regret' *'I Am the Wolf, You Are the Lamb' *'Welcome to the Circus' *'Welcome to New York, Now Run For Your Life' Category:People Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Original Characters Category:(Female) People Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Members of the Second Cohort Category:Children of Ares/Mars